Cuando Syo despierta 1
by UsagiChanFujoshi
Summary: -¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Natsuki quitándose el delantal para cocinar y tirándolo lejos -si, si, si...- respondió el más bajo de estatura todavía cansado- ¿no estas 'cocinando', o si? -si, lo estoy


Veamos sexys, primer fanfic que hago de Uta no Prince sama. Lo siento, ya seguiré el resto de fics TT-TT e-es solo que la inspiración y... bueno, no importa, disfruten el fanfic. Haganme saber si les gusta ;3

Era un día como cualquier otro en el que Natsuki cocinaba sus horribles pastelillos. Syo dormía tranquilamente recostado sobre la cama de Natsuki, rodeado de peluches suaves y adorables. ''Se ve tan tierno como siempre'' pensaba el más alto mirando a Syo. Sonrió al notar que este despertaba, bostezaba y cubría su boca con esas pequeñas y finas manos que tenía.

-¿dormiste bien?- preguntó Natsuki quitándose el delantal para cocinar y tirándolo lejos

-si, si, si...- respondió el más bajo de estatura todavía cansado- ¿no estas ''cocinando'', o si?

-si, lo estoy- el rubio alto la regaló a Syo una de esas tantas sonrisas que hacían que el más bajito se sonrojara

-¿no tengo que comer eso, verdad?- preguntó nervioso mientras que piel se volvía más pálida que de lo normal

-¿quieres?

-no

-entonces si tienes que comerlo- el rubio alto soltó una risita que solo logró enfadar más al más bajo

-tsk...- Syo chasqueo su lengua y se acercó por la espalda al más alto- de todas formas, me lo esperaba

-Syo...- habló Natsuki en un susurro que Syo logró escuchar

-¿que quieres? ¿no es suficiente para mi con comer tu horrible ''comida''?

-oh... no importa si no quieres comerla...

-¿eh? ¿y ahora que te pasó?

-nada Syo-chan, estoy bien- el más alto sonrió y miró al pequeño rubio que lo abrazaba y ocultaba su rostro en su espalda-¿te ocurre algo?

-no, estoy bien

-me alegro... ¿seguro que no quieres comer...?

-seguro- interrumpió Syo- estoy bien

Luego de una larga pausa en la conversación, Natsuki se dio media vuelta y observó al más bajo que estaba al frente suyo, sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Syo...- repitió Natsuki

-dime

-ah, lo siento, no es nada, tan solo pensaba en voz alta

-¿qué pensabas?

-cosas sin importancia

-¿como por ejemplo?

-humm... cosas sin importancia

-si tu lo dices

-Syo-chan... puedo... ¿decirte algo?

-claro, ¿qué pasa?

-es que... hay alguien que... m-me...

-¿te gusta?

-s-si- respondió nervioso Natsuki- y... no se como decírselo

-¿me preguntas de eso a mi? Digo, hay gente que sabe de ese tema, yo no se de el temita de enamorarse

-¿quien crees que pueda ayudarme?

-cualquier persona menos yo, yo no sirvo para ayudarte en ese tema

-bien, iré a preguntarle a Ren

Cuando el más alto salió de su cuarto, se dirigió al cuarto de Masato y Ren. A mitad del camino se encontró con el peli-azul que salía bastante molesto y sonrojado de su cuarto.

-¿pasó algo?- preguntó el rubio deteniendo a Masato

-para nada-respondió sarcástico- Todo es culpa de ese mujeriego

-¿por qué pelearon ahora?

-preguntale a el

-de hecho, venía a hablar con el- luego de esta frase dicha por el rubio, Masato siguió su camino

Natsuki, abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ren con un poco de temor y miró hacia dentro. Adentro se encontraba Ren despreocupado de todo jugando dardos como siempre lo hacía.

-¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Natsuki entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta detrás de si

-claro, ¿es una linda damisela lo que te atormenta?

-algo parecido

-veamos que puedo hacer

-hay alguien quien me...

-te gusta

-si, eso. Bueno, lo que pasa es que...

-¿es linda?- interrumpió Ren

-no, no es linda

-prosigue- Ren tomó un vaso y le echó jugo de naranja hasta la mitad

-es lindo- Natsuki bajó la mirada y se sonrojó

-...- Ren escupió su jugo y comenzó a toser, cuando ya estuvo calmado miró al rubio mojado con el jugo que escupió- esto es nuevo- rió Ren

-no te burles, yo no me burlo de ti

-¡callate, prometiste no hablar del tema!

-entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

-dime quien es

-es...- Natsuki sonrió- es Syo-chan

-era de imaginarse. Bien, ¿por qué estas aquí? ¿se lo dijiste y se enojó? ¿se lo dijiste y se burló? ¿se lo dijiste y te echó del cuarto?

-no le he dicho... no se como decírselo

-¿y con una canción?

-no... no quiero que sea de esa forma

-bien... ¿con un poema?

-no Ren, quiero que sea con simples palabras...

-¿entonces?

-¡no se como decírselo!

-''con simples palabras''- se burló Ren

-continúas y le contaré al resto sobre tu y Mas...

-¡esta bien, esta bien!- interrumpió Ren- no es difícil, tan solo acercate a el con tus mejores intenciones, y un ramo de rosas, y dile lo que sientes, es sencillo

-lo es para ti, consigues a quien quieres cuando quieres y donde quieres

-si no piensas seguir mis consejos, te recomiendo que visites a Tokiya

-¿crees que el sepa de este tema?

-supongo, no lo se- Ren agarró una rosa que se hallaba sobre la mesa y la olió. Sonrió al ver que Masato entraba nuevamente a la habitación y que Natsuki salía corriendo en busca de Tokiya

''Tokiya, Tokiya, Tokiya, ¿donde estarás?'' Pensaba el rubio mirando por todas partes sin ver señales de vida ''tal vez en su cuarto... si, debe ser ahí''. Como sus pensamientos le ordenaron, Natsuki se dirigió al cuarto de Tokiya y Otoya para hablar con el peli-azul. Al entrar sin previo aviso a la habitación, la sorpresa fue mayor de lo que creía.

-¡N-Natsuki!- gritó Tokiya intentando salir del sillón

-yo... solo...- la mente del rubio estaba en blanco, ¿que debía pensar delante de tal escenita?

-¡aaah... Natsuki!- Otoya saltó del sillón dejando libre al peli-azul

-¡t-tu no viste nada!- le dijo el peli-azul a Natsuki apuntándolo

-ya me lo imaginaba de todas formas, bueno, necesito tu ayuda

-¿que pasa?

-¿tiene que ver con S...?

-...- Natsuki interrumpió el dialogo del peli-rojo cubriéndole la boca con mano

-¿''S''?- preguntó Tokiya cruzándose de brazos

-humm... si, bueno...

-¿Syo?- bromeó Tokiya

-si

-...- la cara del peli-azul quedó más pálida de lo que ya era, miró a Natsuki y le acarició el hombro- dime

-me gusta Syo-chan- suspiró Natsuki

-¿se lo dijiste?

-no

-deberías decírselo

-¿y si me odia?

-es Syo de quien hablamos- interrumpió la conversación Otoya- puedes vestirlo de chica, disfrazarlo de animal, sacarle miles de fotografías, obligarlo a comer tus galletas y su enojo no era nada. El que le digas algo como ''Syo-chan, me gustas'' no creo que lo haga enojar para siempre

-¿sabes?- Natsuki sonrió como era habitual- creo que tienes razón- Natsuki se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a irse

-siempre la tengo- el peli-rojo sonrió y se sentó sobre su cama cuando el rubio se había ido

''¡Syo-chan, Syo-chan!'' Natsuki fue corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto, notó que se pasó de largo y retrocedió un poco, abrió a puerta y entró. Pudo notar que el rubio más bajo revisaba su ropero en busca de alguna playera.

-Syo-chan- Natsuki sonrió y acarició los cabellos de Syo

-¿qué?- el más bajo miró de reojo a Natsuki que le sonreía tiernamente

-dejame decirte algo

-¿qué cosa?

-...- Natsuki pensó un poco en lo que estaba a punto de decir ''¿y si de verdad me odia? ¿y si Otoya estaba equivocado?''

-hey, Natsuki... reacciona- Syo chasqueó sus dedos frente a los ojos del más alto para que este reaccionara

-lo siento, supongo que me perdí en mis pensamientos- Natsuki volvió a sonreír y abrazó a Syo por la espalda ''sería mejor esperar un poco''. Al sentir el calor del abrazo, Syo se sonrojó un poco y siguió observando su ropa.

-tsk- chasqueo su lengua y miró por sobre su hombre al más alto- si pudieras irte un tiempo...

-¿eh?

-quiero terminar de vestirme... y si estás vigilandome, es incomodo

-está bien, Syo-chan- Natsuki sonrió y salió del cuarto en dirección al cuarto del peli-rojo

Mientras Natsuki caminaba en rumbo al cuarto de Otoya, iba pensando en que decirle cuando entrara.

-¿y bien, campeón?- frente a Natsuki apareció Ren con una rosa en su mano- ¿como te fue?

-...- Natsuki no sabia que responderle

-¿te rechazó, verdad? Eso pasa cuando no sigues mis consejos- Ren quitó un pétalo de la rosa y lo colocó sobre la nariz de Natsuki

-no me rechazó

-¿de verdad?, ¿entonces?

-no pude decírselo

-¿entonces, que haces aquí? Ve a decírselo

-no puedo

-¿por que?

-eeh... no importa...

-como quieras- Ren olió la rosa y después miró a Natsuki- ¿a donde ibas?

-iba con Tokiya...

-¿con Tokiya? ¿para que?

-eso no importa ahora- Natsuki golpeó delicadamente el hombro de Ren y continuó su camino

Nuevamente entró al cuarto del peli-azul y cerro la puerta detrás de si. Se acercó a Otoya que miraba por la ventana dándole la espalda y le acarició la cabeza.

-¿y Tokiya?

-dándose un baño- respondió el peli-rojo cruzándose de brazos

-¿y no te fuiste a bañar con el?- bromeó el rubio

-no me dejó- respondió en el mismo tomo Otoya

-¿le queda mucho?

-eso supongo. ¿para que quieres verlo?

-tengo que hablar con el

-¿sobre Syo...?

-adivinaste

-¿como te fue con el?

-no me atreví a decírselo

-podrías ir dándole pistas

-¿''pistas''?

-claro, pistas, así, cuando se de cuenta te lo preguntará directamente

-¡gracias Otoya~!- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio y abrazó al peli-rojo. Se fue corriendo del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo

-Natsuki- Otoya rió y siguió mirando por la ventana

''¡pistas, pistas, pistas, pistas!'' Pensaba Natsuki mientras corría a su cuarto ''pistas... ¿pistas? ¿como cuales...? ¿indirectas?... eso puede ser''

Natsuki entró a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue un Syo furioso que miraba directamente la puerta

-¿donde estabas?- preguntó el menor agarrando a Natsuki de su camisa

-¿acaso importa?- rió el más alto

-claro que importa, mientras no estabas vino Ren y me pasó esto- Syo soltó a Natsuki y le enseñó una rosa- ''de parte de Natsuki'' fue lo que dijo

-¿eh...?- Natsuki tomó la rosa entre sus manos y sonrió al notar que era la rosa que llevaba Ren en su mano cuando se encontraron en el pasillo- no pasa nada, el ya llevaba la rosa cuando...- Natsuki se interrumpió a si mismo y bajó su mirada

-¿''cuando''?- repitió Syo

-nada- Natsuki volvió a sonreír y colocó la rosa en el cabello del menor, detrás de su oreja. Se dio media vuelta y se recostó sobre su cama, pasó sus brazos bajo su nuca y suspiró sonriente

Syo se sentó sobre su cama y miró a Natsuki ''¿en que piensas Natsuki? Me gustaría saberlo'' cuando Syo terminó de pensar, una hoja fue deslizada por debajo de la puerta desde afuera, Syo, con curiosidad se acercó a la hoja de papel que decía ''para Syo''. No lo pensó dos veces y, sentado en el piso abrió la hoja

-¿que es eso?- preguntó Natsuki mirando el rostro sonrojado del menor

-es lo que yo debería preguntar...- el más bajo rompió el papel y lo tiró al bote de la basura

-ustedes dos- Masato se abrió paso entrando al cuarto de los dos rubios

-¿y Ren?- preguntó Natsuki en un tono coqueto

-tsk- el peli-azul chasqueó su lengua- no quiero saber nada de ese

-creí que te estaba buscando

-que me siga buscando entonces

-Masato, estamos en algo importante aquí- interrumpió Syo

El rostro de Masato se quedó en blanco, sintió que la puerta se abría y un brazo tiraba del suyo

-¿eh...?- el peli-azul miró sobre su hombro y notó a Ren llevándoselo

-Syo-chan...- habló Natsuki cuando Ren y Masato ya se habían ido

-tsk...- el menor chasqueo su lengua y se paró frente a la ventana

¿que me dicen? :3 ¿les gustó? ¿si, no?, bueno este ha sido el primer capitulo de este fanfic que espero seguir... si, si, si, ya lo se, ya seguiré el resto (resto?)

Bueno, soy de pocas palabras, no se que más decir :p  
Como sea, haganme saber si les gustó, sino mis sueños se arruinarán, no lo seguiré y me iré a vivir debajo de un puente c:


End file.
